You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by RaeganBlack
Summary: They will never understand. Scorpius/Rose SongFic to "You Don't Know Her Like I Do by Brantley Gilbert.


**A/N: Yes this is a song fic... I don't really care for them but I was listening to this song and I had a plot bunny pop up and it won't go away. So here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :( If I did I assure you I wouldn't be writing for Fanfiction I'd be working on the next novel! Lol Enjoy and of course Review! :)**

**You Don't Know Her Like I Do**

Scorpius Malfoy stumbled out of the library, barely holding his tears in check. He could feel his heartbreaking with every step away from her that he took. It was a physical as well as emotional pain. He had known that things were rough between Rose and himself, but he had tried not to think that she would leave him. All he knew now was that his world was falling apart and he needed to get away from prying eyes. He made his way up to Ravenclaw Tower as fast as he could, though it didn't seem like fast enough. Thankfully, someone was entering as he walked up. He didn't think he could handle some off-the-wall riddle right now. He could barely think as it was.

_Hey old friend, thanks for callin'  
It's good to know somebody cares  
Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'  
It might be just too much to bear  
To hear somebody say it stops hurting  
Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it._

Albus Potter made his way up to the 7th year Ravenclaw boys dorms. He had just got word that Rose had ended things with Scorpius. It had been two years ago that he had found out about his cousin's relationship with the young Malfoy. They had begged him not to mention anything to his family about it. Preferring to keep it a secret at the time rather than deal with the rage that their fathers would surely show.

Albus didn't bother knocking on the door before entering. He knew that Scorpius's roommates would have left to give him some privacy. He quietly shut the door behind him before looking across the room to where Scorpius sat on his bed facing the wall with bloodshot eyes. Walking towards his old friend, he noticed things strewn across the normally clean dorm. Scorpius had always been a bit of a clean freak and Albus knew that he had to have been more shaken up than anyone would have realized.

Scorpius Malfoy was by nature a quiet, laid back person. You very rarely would have seen him upset or angry. He faced controversy with an arrogant smirk that would have made any of the original Marauder's proud. In the beginning, Albus knew, that had driven Rose crazy, that is, until she actually got to know the man behind the cold grey eyes and disapproving sneer that had been passed on from his father.

Albus didn't know what to say that could make his friend feel any better, knowing from experience that there really wasn't anything one could say, so he sat there waiting on Scorpius to break the silence.

"I don't feel like talking, Albus. She's gone. After two years of being with me, telling me that she loved me, she left me." Scorpius finally spoke after a long moment.

"She does love you, Scorp. No matter what happened, I know that she does." Albus quietly stated, knowing before the words came out of his mouth that it was the last thing Scorpius wanted to hear.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have left me. I just want to be alone for a while. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. It's too much. It would be too much to hear people tell me that I'll get over it. They won't understand. They could never understand."

_'Cause you don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
You don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do_

"She's my best friend, Albus. I told her everything. I loved her with everything that I was. Everything I could ever be. Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?" Scorpius asked, hearing the desperation in his own voice.

They had told their parents about each other. After two years of just pretending to be friends, they had finally told the truth. They had known beforehand that their parents would oppose the match, but the reactions were more extreme than they could have ever imagined. Both Scorpius and Rose had been forced to stay at their respective houses for the entire summer, not even allowed to visit friends from school because of their parent's fear that they would meet up without their knowing. Draco had lectured to Scorpius every day about bloodlines and keeping Malfoy blood pure."Untainted" was the word his father had used.

"I don't know." Albus replied.

Scorpius knew that he was lying. Rose had told him of how the Potter-Weasley clan had nearly been torn apart over the issue. Some had sided with Rose and himself, others stood with their previous opinions. He knew that he had won over the younger generation. It had taken him over a year but he had proven to her brother and cousins that he was different, that he wasn't like his father and had no intentions on being, but the older generation was a completely different story.

"I know." Was all Scorpius said.

_I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories  
It fills my soul with all the little things  
And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family  
It's like she stole my way to breathe  
So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting  
And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it _

Scorpius sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on a butterbeer with one of his roommates, Garret Page, silently wishing for something stronger to drink. It was a Hogsmead weekend, the first that Scorpius had gone on since he and Rose split up. His thoughts had once again turned to Rose Weasley. It had been two months since the day she had told him that she couldn't be with him anymore. Two months since he had felt any semblance of happiness. His pain hadn't dulled any, though he had managed to hide it from his friends. At least he had thought so up until a few minutes ago.

"Come on, Scorp. You've got to get over this bird! No girl is worth getting this depressed over! She's not worth it! Why not go find another bird to shag already?" Garret had asked before being thrown up against the wall with Scorpius's hand at his throat.

"Don't tell me she isn't worth it. You have no idea what I have gone through with Rose and don't even assume that you know what I feel. If I ever hear even a whisper that you've talked about her, I'll rip your throat out." Scorpius growled at him before throwing a few sickles on the table and walking out the door, leaving a choking Garret behind.

_Cause you don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
You don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do _

Scorpius walked through the village, paying no attention to where he was going, much less to who was around him. He didn't want to see the pitying stares from acquaintances. He didn't want people telling him that it would get better. They didn't understand what he had in her. She had been his best friend, lover and confidant all in one person. He would have married that girl. He had actually planned on proposing to her after graduation, he had even bought a ring.

'Well, that'll never happen.' He thought, kicking at the snow on the ground.

_You don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
You don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
There's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do  
_

As Scorpius walked back to the castle, he silently cursed himself for a fool. He wanted her back, but he had no idea where to start. He would be willing to fight their families every step of the way if he had to. He didn't care about them. All he cared about was the redhead who had broken through every barrier that he had ever put up to keep people out. It had taken her next to no time to do it, too. She had broken him with a few kind smiles and jokes at his cold facade.

She had learned everything about him. His faults and strong suits, his hopes and his fears. And he had learned hers. He knew how much her family had meant to her. He had known on some level that if her family had put up enough resistance, then she would have broken down and left him to please them. He had known. He had just hoped that she wouldn't. Even though, he wanted to be angry and bitter towards the woman who had broken his heart, he had gone in knowing exactly what would happen. A part of him even respected her for standing by her family. That was the part that hurt the most, he couldn't hate her. He could never hate her.

_Not like I do  
Never understand  
That girl's my best friend  
That girl's my best friend  
That girl's my best friend. _

**End.**

**A/N: There it is! The song is "You Don't Know Her Like I Do" By Brantley Gilbert. I personally love the song. This is my first attempt at something like this and it's insanely depressing for me, but that's just how it is. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
